The Roommate
by BellaEdwardlover1991
Summary: When Edward and Rosalie get a new roommate, things change for all of them. Drabble fic. f/f/m A little bit of drama, no angst... just smut-filled fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo... My new drabble fic! And a huge thanks to Vivienne67 for pre-reading for me. For now, this one will update with 1 a day until I have more chapters pre-written.**

**1. EPOV**

I wake up when my alarm goes off. The warm body beside me moves but doesn't get up. I do, because it's my alarm and it's my time to get to class.

I throw on some jeans and grab a random t-shirt from my closet. I move around on autopilot, I'm not a morning person and I don't think I ever will be. While I wait for my coffee to be ready, I notice the yellow post it on the fridge.

_Roommate arrives at 12._

Right, the new Roommate. Rose said she was a nice girl, a bit quiet and also a student like me. I wasn't sure how I felt about having another girl in our house. I mean, Rose and I go well together. We have a relationship of convenience. Most people wouldn't put us together, but I happen to know her better than anyone and I know that we're really good as friends with benefits. She likes pussy more than cock anyhow. Rose is bisexual, though she'd choose pussy over cock.

Can't say I disagree with her. Pussy is pretty amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters for today. I'll look at it day by day, and see how many chapters I'll post. At least one a day is all I can guarantee for now.**

**2. EPOV**

Once my coffee is done I grab my bag and take the short walk to campus. Rose and I rented this house just off campus two years ago when we started here. We opted to rent together because we've been best friends since kindergarten, when I defended her against a couple of bullies. We couldn't afford the rent of a house on our own, so we decided to stick together. Then one night, out of sheer need, we ended up in bed together. The next morning, we decided we liked it and it happened more often.

I arrive at the campus, and I forget about the roommate. It isn't until I hear two voices in our living room when I remember.

Her voice sounds really nice, and when I enter the room I'm stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thanks to surething302 and Vivienne67 for pre-reading for me! They sure make this better :) **

**3. EPOV**

Our new roommate is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Most men look at Rose that way, but even though we're fucking and all, I've always had a thing for brunettes. And this one has everything I'm looking for physically.

If she's smart and sweet too, I'll be a goner. This is dangerous. Rose knows me better than anyone, yet picks someone she knows is exactly my type too?

Then I notice the way Rose is looking at the new girl, and I realize our new roommate might be in trouble with both of us. Suddenly I'm not sure if I like having another roommate.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. EPOV**

Rose finally notices me and waves me over. I walk over to the two ladies and finally see the new girl's face. She's so beautiful, so perfect for me that I can't help but reach out to touch her.

I stop myself in time and mask it by just holding out my hand as introduction.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. It's very nice to meet you," I say, using my flirty smile. I see her eyes widen and grin wider.

"Um, Bella Swan. Nice to meet you too," she answers, her cheeks reddening. It's adorable and I just can't look away from her. Then Rose clears her throat and I realize she's the one I should be focusing on since we're close and all and I don't want her to get hurt. But when I look at Rose she has a smile on her face.

When she winks, I get confused. What the hell is she planning?


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta love my pre-readers, surething302 and Vivienne67. And all of you for reading and reviewing! So much love...*sigh*.**

* * *

><p><strong>5. BPOV<strong>

Rose is a really beautiful woman, and when she approached me while I was trying to find a place to live I was astounded she'd consider me to be a roommate of hers. I was even more surprised she asked me when I found out her other roommate is a guy. But hey, I'll deal with it. At least I have a place to live now while Bree kicked me out so Riley could move in.

I'm still pissed at her. Bree and I have been best friends since our first day in High School. Then she meets the boy of her dreams and everything changes for her. Suddenly I'm not important anymore.

Okay, I'm not pissed. I'm hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. BPOV**

I arrive at the house I'm moving into at 11.58. I like being on time, so I don't hesitate to ring the doorbell. My bags and boxes are in my truck, but I feel like I should let Rose know I'm here first. Besides, I can use the help.

Rose opens and hugs me immediately. "Bella! Hi!"

I feel welcomed by her hug, and I can't help but hug her back. She's quite tall, 5' 10" at least as opposed to my 5' 6". She's my opposite in every way, blonde as opposed to my brown hair, blue eyes while I have dark brown ones, and she's curvy in all the right places, which I am too but just a lot less.

I can't help but feel attracted to her. I've been attracted to men mostly, but every now and then, especially with a beautiful woman like Rose, I've thought about exploring.

Not that I ever have. But maybe I could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo... apparently some of you wanted another chapter. And who am I to deny you?**

**7. BPOV**

After our initial greeting, we enter the house. I get a quick tour, and I'm immediately in love with their huge kitchen. I can imagine myself cooking here for my two roommates while they're sitting there watching and talking with me.

The living room is decent, and then I'm led to my new bedroom. I'm surprised to see it's bigger than my old room at Bree's house. It has a queen bed, a bookcase and a dresser, desk and wardrobe. I will have way more than enough room for my clothes and books and other stuff.

Rose helps me carry my stuff in, but I don't really bother to unpack. I decide getting to know Rose is a better thing to do today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I love you guys... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>8. BPOV<strong>

Later that afternoon the other roommate arrives and I know I'm screwed.

If I felt attracted to Rose, it pales in comparison as to what this guy does to me. My panties are soaked just looking at his delicious hot body, and it only takes a couple of seconds to picture him fucking me from behind while I'm bent over the couch.

I blink and see a hand in front of me. Then I realize he spoke to me. I look at his face and see this sexy, panty dropping smile and I'm a goner.

I don't think I'll last long before the sexual tension here is going to combust.

I'm looking forward to it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apologies for the lack of updates earlier, I had internet problems before I had to go to work and I only just got home. You'll get a double update right now!**

**9. EPOV**

We just ordered Chinese and Bella is in the bathroom. I use the two minutes I have with Rose to interrogate her.

"What the hell is your plan here?"

Rose simply smiles in that terribly annoying way of hers. She always smiles like that when she's in on a secret and you're not. Ugh. Other than smiling, she doesn't respond.

"Fine," I snap at her. "But you can't get us a roommate like that and expect me not to fuck her. You know she's exactly my type!"

"I know," she says then. "That's why I chose her after Tanya."

I frown at that. "But Bella is your type too, from the way you looked at her."

Rose pats my cheek. "Honey, you don't think we can share her? From the vibes I got, Bella is attracted to both of us. I don't see why we can have fun and experiment a little."

My eyes widen when I realize what she means.

Holy fuck.

A threesome with two of the hottest chicks in this area.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. RPOV.**

I laugh when I see Edward's expression. _Yes, Edward. I want to go for a threesome._ And from what I noticed, Bella might want the same thing.

Although she responded a lot stronger to Edward than she did to me, I did notice her attraction to me too. The way her eyes moved over my body didn't lie. I saw it in her eyes, she likes me.

Good. I like her too and I chose her for a reason. She's Edward's type, and I know they'll be perfect for each other. So I'll bring them together while enjoying some action myself.

Sounds like a perfect plan to me. In the end we all benefit.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. EPOV**

It's a Saturday morning. Bella has been living with us for two weeks now. Every morning she is the first one to get up, she's made us breakfast every day since she moved in.

And while she does that, she wears sinfully short shorts. Her hair is always in a ponytail, and her top reveals way more than it should in the morning while I wake up with a rock hard cock after dreaming of her, me and various sexual positions.

This morning I get downstairs and the first thing that hits me is the smell of coffee and pancakes. God, that smells good. And then I get treated to the sight of Bella and her shorts and her ponytail that shows off that neck and she's singing along with the radio.

I want to kiss her and fuck her.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. EPOV**

Right when I'm about to step forward, I feel a hand on my ass and lips on my neck. Rose squeezes my ass, almost making me gasp and since I'm sexually frustrated – Rose and I haven't been together since Bella moved in – her lips really turn me the fuck on.

And I know I'm in trouble when Bella turns around and stares at my hard cock because these pajama pants don't hide shit and I'm not wearing underwear.

When she looks me in the eye and licks her lips, it's only Rose's arms around me that are keeping me in place. Then, without a warning, Rose's hand slips into my pants and starts stroking me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooo... who wants another one tonight? :) **

**13. BPOV**

I am busy cooking breakfast when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. As usual, it's Edward who is up before Rose and he's the one to enter the room. I don't turn around, I know it's him. When I hear another pair of footsteps I know Rose is awake too.

When it's too silent behind me, I turn around and my knees almost buckle at the sight. Rose is behind Edward, her eyes closed while her arms are around his very lean torso. His t-shirt is tight around the chest and I can see all the muscles Rose is stroking. When I look down I see his cock hard and straining, and dear goodness I want to jump him right then and there.


	14. Chapter 14

**I just realized I will be out all day tomorrow so there will be no updates until I get home. So today you'll get twice as many updates. Don't hate me after this though!**

* * *

><p><strong>14. BPOV<strong>

Apparently Rose is thinking the same thing, because I see her hand move down inside his pants. I almost growl and tell her to back off, but I realize that her movements are practiced. They've done this before.

I look at Edward, letting him see how much I want him. Our eyes are locked, until he can't keep them open anymore. He groans and his hips jerk, and I want to take him into my mouth and suck him off until he comes in my mouth.

I turn around, turn off the stove and take the pans off the heat so nothing will get burned.

I think it's time to play.


	15. Chapter 15

**In class, sneaking in an update. You better love me.**

**15. BPOV**

I lock eyes with Rose, and I know I'm not mistaken when I see the lust in her eyes. I realize that a good part of that is for me. I know she's bisexual, she told me that within the first few minutes after she asked me to live with her. She said I better be comfortable with it, and all I could say was that it wouldn't be a problem.

I've always been curious about what it's like to be with a woman. Although I'm pretty sure I'll find out in the not-so distant future, right now I'll go for safe and focus on Edward.

I walk over to my two roommates and can't help but feel lucky. Edward's head is thrown back, his eyes closed and he's panting while Rose's hand moves over his cock. I look at Rose, and she gestures down. I know she knows what I want to do, and I'm surprised that I'm feeling entirely confident in what I'm about to do. Knowing Rose will be watching me while I pleasure Edward makes the desire curl up deep in my belly.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is for ttharman! :)**

**16. BPOV**

I stand on my toes and place a kiss on Edward's chin. His eyes fly open and he looks at me with astonishment in his eyes. I smile, and before I know it warm, soft lips are pushing against mine, his tongue licking my bottom lip. He sucks it into his mouth, and when I gasp his tongue enters and we battle for a moment.

I'm the one who breaks the kiss, placing a kiss on his jaw, then on his neck – which makes him shiver – and then on his collarbone. She reached the neckline of his t-shirt, so she pulls up the hem of it. He gets the point and puts his arms upwards, but the look in his eyes says he's not fully realizing what's happening to him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sooo... update #1 for today. I don't have a plan for the number of updates today. I am planning on writing some today, so hopefully I'll get to that besides everything else on my 'to do' list for today.**

* * *

><p><strong>17. BPOV<strong>

Once his shirt is removed, I kiss his collarbone again, and move to his nipples, then to his six pack and finally down the happy trail to promise land. Rose has lowered his pajama bottoms and he's basically naked. It doesn't look like he minds at all.

While I take over on his cock, wrapping my hand around it and stroking it, Rose kisses Edward. It's the kind of kiss that has the possibilities of making a person come from that alone, and I really long for a kiss like that.

Instead, I decide to keep my mouth busy by wrapping my lips around his cock. The sounds he makes really turn me on, and the look on his face makes this so totally worth it. At one point my teeth scrape his cock gently, and he pulls away from Rose to groan and pant.

"Fuck, I'm close," he says, obviously trying to warn me but I ignore him and keep going.

I have always swallowed, this won't be an exception. And when he comes down my throat I realize I never enjoyed giving head this much before.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's #2 for today :)**

**18. EPOV**

I can hardly breath, hardly think. I'm lost in the sensation of two pairs of hands and two mouths on me. Like every guy I dreamed of it before but none of my fantasies ever came close to the reality of two women paying attention to only me.

Finally I come down to earth, opening my eyes and seeing Rose and Bella grin at each other. Then Rose steps forward and kisses Bella softly on the lips. Their eyes close, simply enjoying each other. The sight of it is enough to feel a stirring in my cock. I didn't think I could get hard again this fast, it usually takes longer.

When Bella and Rose open their mouths and step closer to each other, breasts obviously touching and arms wrapped around each other, I feel like my ultimate fantasy is coming true.


	19. Chapter 19

**Last chapter for today, I'm going to lay down and sleep off this headache.**

**19.** **RPOV**

Bella is a really good kisser. The taste of Edward's cum lingers in her mouth but most of it is all Bella and I can't seem to get enough. Her soft breast against my body feel really good, and it isn't until that moment when I realized how much I missed being with a girl. The softness of her body feels really good against mine.

Although Edward is naked, we are both still dress and I think that helps with Bella's nervousness. She isn't hesitating as much as I expected she would, but was still there when my lips first touched hers. She's doing fine now, kissing me back passionately.

When she pulls back, I open my eyes and look at her questioningly.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" She says in a breathy voice.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. EPOV**

Bella leads us to her bedroom, and we follow obediently. I don't bother to get dressed, I have no idea what these two are planning to do but hell, even if they're enjoying each other and all I'll do is watch I don't want to be dressed. I'll be keeping myself busy while they explore each other.

"Have you ever done this before, Bella?" I hear Rose ask her. She shakes her head but smiles.

"I've always wanted to try." Rose nods at that and pecks Bella's lips.

"Do you want both of us right now? Or do you want just me or just Edward, or mostly one of us and a little bit of the other?"

I see Bella bite her lip. I pray she wants me for now because I know I sure as hell want her.

"Mostly Edward, with a bit of you mixed in?" Her voice is hesitant; she's tense and unsure of what she wants and what she thinks we want.

She relaxes when Rose nods and smiles. "Okay then. Edward, she's yours for now," followed by a wink at me.


	21. Chapter 21

**21. BPOV**

Edward steps forward and I smile at the attraction I feel towards him. He grabs my left hand and kisses it gently.

He hasn't even done anything and I'm already swooning. Wow.

Then he leads me towards my bed and motions for me to climb on it. I notice that Rose has rearranged the pillows in the mean time. I already feel taken care of and nothing has even happened yet. This feels very promising for the future. Edward and Rose undress me together, and I'm told to get comfortable.

After I put myself up against the headboard, Edward crawls into bed, hovering above me. He kisses me gently at first, but soon our passion takes over and the kiss becomes rougher.


	22. Chapter 22

**I posted a question on facebook. Anyone who has added me there (BellaEdwardlover fanfiction) can answer, I'd really like your input :)**

* * *

><p><strong>22. EPOV<strong>

Kissing Bella is heaven and although I could definitely do this all day it's not what I'm planning for today. I've held out for so long, and after that blow job just now some reciprocation is needed.

I peck her lips one more time before I make my way down. I stay at the nipples for a couple of minutes, kissing and sucking them, scraping them with my teeth, which makes her moan. Then I move down and lightly bite her hip bone. She moans again, louder, so I suck at this sensitive spot of hers until I've left a mark.

Then I move down again, to her pussy that's surprisingly bare. She's already soaking wet, making me want to skip this part and just slide into her but I also really want this. And from the look on her face, she does too.


	23. Chapter 23

**I just want to say thank you to the greatest readers in the world that helped me out on facebook. And surething302 is the best pre-reader!**

* * *

><p><strong>23.<strong> **RPOV**

Most people wouldn't feel happy about watching two people getting it on, but I've never been more aroused than right now.

I know exactly how good Edward is at sex. And when he goes down on me he never fails to make me see stars. His tongue and fingers are magic, and from the looks of it Bella's feeling it. She's moaning and squealing and writhing on the bed while Edward is obviously having fun himself.

I am really horny, but I don't dare to move out of fear they'll stop. This live porn movie is so good, and I can see the connection they have while they are enjoying each other. I feel lucky they allow me to watch and maybe even join in later.

For now, I'll be happy watching them, knowing I'm the one who brought them together. I did consider staying out of it completely, but hell I like Bella and it's been a while since I've been with another woman.


	24. Chapter 24

**24. BPOV**

I'm lost, totally unaware of my surroundings, only feeling Edward's fingers and tongue which are making me come multiple times. The sight of his mop of hair between my legs is better than I could have dreamed of, and boy did I dream about it. But my dreams never came close to reality.

Rose could've warned me. When she told me they occasionally slept together whenever the need arose she could've told me about this magic. On the other hand, just feeling this is pretty great too.

"Stop, please," I almost cry eventually. I can't feel my arms and legs anymore, and everything down there is just too sensitive. When he gives my clit a final kiss my whole body jerks away from him. I hear both him and Rose laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

**25. EPOV**

Seeing Bella's happy and sated smile, I can't help but feel like I've found my purpose in life. There is nothing like the woman of your dreams completely satisfied because of you. Rose is still on the chair in the corner. She hasn't moved but the grin on her face tells me that she does enjoy watching us. I hope she's getting what she wanted out of this. I saw no disappointment when Bella asked for me first, but I'm not sure if I can believe what I saw. We'll have to discuss this, the three of us. But for now I just want to enjoy this.

I turn back to Bella, and I see her staring at me with clear eyes again.

Ready for round 2.


	26. Chapter 26

**26. BPOV**

When I see Edward look at me, I see the lust in his eyes and I know he's ready to fuck me. He crawls on top of me again.

"Condom!" I manage, and I see Rose moving out of the corner of my eye. She walks towards my nightstand and opens two drawers before she finds the condoms, while Edward is kissing me until I feel dizzy. I can taste myself on him but for some reason I don't really mind.

I see Rose put the condom on. When she's done she and Edward kiss each other, tongues and all. They break the kiss with a smile and I can't help but feel a little jealousy at the familiarity. They know each other so well and I wonder if I could ever have that connection with the two of them. Or maybe just with anyone in the world.

All thoughts fly out of my head when I feel Edward position himself, pushing in slowly.

_Oh God._


	27. Chapter 27

**Your reviews never fail to make me smile! To everyone who will go see BD soon: have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>27. EPOV<strong>

The moment I slide into her is indescribable. She's hot and tight, like most girls but my attraction to Bella makes this feel different. The way her body moves with mine, it's like we're meant to do this. At this point I don't notice Rose anymore until she moves into the picture and starts kissing Bella.

Seeing those two kiss really gets to me, and I realize I'm about to come just from looking at that and a couple of thrusts inside of Bella.

_Seriously. What these two do to me._

I slow down and squeeze my eyes shut. I want so badly to hold on, to make Bella come at least one more time.

Bella doesn't like this, and she's not afraid to voice her opinion.

"I swear to God if you stop now I will chop off your cock and feed it to you!" She growls. If it wasn't so scary, I'd laugh at her.


	28. Chapter 28

**28. EPOV**

Rose starts squeezing and massaging Bella's breasts before moving down a hand towards where we are joined. I can't see the look she's giving Bella but I'm assuming she's checking if Bella's still okay with it. She continues, and soon I feel her fingers on each side of my cock. My eyes roll into the back of my head.

"Close!" I gasp. I feel Rose's hand move again and when I look down I see her circling Bella's clit. Bella's writhing underneath me, her head thrown back and her cheeks flushed and her nipples hard as she arches her back when she comes.

God, what a sight. I don't think I can get enough of that. With the thoughts of more, I finally let go.


	29. Chapter 29

**I am taking a slight break from posting, and since I don't want to tease too much this will be the last one until at least Monday. You can still find me on facebook, in the mean time I wish everyone a lot of fun at Breaking Dawn!**

* * *

><p><strong>29.<strong> **BPOV**

Wow, that was really hot. Both Edward and I are panting, and Rose is grinning like a child on Christmas day.

I realize now both Edward and I have kind of ignored Rose, except for when she joined in the last two minutes. She hasn't been taken care of at all.

I decide we need to change that.

I give Edward a slight push, making him slide out of me and lay down on the left of me. I pat on the bed next to me, inviting Rose to lay down on my right side. Her eyes are wide, and I'm sure she's surprised.

Hell, I'm surprising myself. But I want this.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is my little gift from my to you since I wrote more today than planned. One update today, one tomorrow and one on Sunday and then back to normal on Monday! Also, the voting has started for the Short 'n Sweet awards! I'm up for 7 awards (!) for Sunshine's Path and this one, and I'd really like it if you voted! Go to http : / / shortnsweetawards . blogspot . com to vote for your favorites :) You can vote until november 26th!**

* * *

><p><strong>30. BPOV<strong>

I push Rose on her back and roll over so I'm positioned above her. My knees are still weak from the previous activities, but I manage to stay up. I slide one leg between Rose's, all the way up until she's grinding against my thigh. I lean down to kiss her, palming her breast in one hand and keeping myself up with the other. I roll her nipple between my fingers causing a loud moan to erupt from her.

_Ah, Rose is a loud one._

I grin against her lips before I move down to take a nipple into my mouth. Even though I've never done this before, I know how my own body works and although I know each woman is different I seem to be able to find the key points anyway.

I hear a moan coming from my right, reminding me that Edward is still here and he is watching us.

_God, this is so hot._


	31. Chapter 31

**31. EPOV**

The sight of Bella's lips around Rose's nipple is so erotic. The moves she makes, how she finds Rose's sensitive spots… It's all amazing, it's like she's never done anything else but please another woman. Rose's moans are as loud as usual. That, and Bella's happy sighs and little moans are enough to make me hard again.

I moan when I see Bella move south, which makes her look up at me. She winks and smiles in that sexy way of hers, and I really want to take her again. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to join in again though, or if this is purely Rose and Bella time.

I look at both ladies. Rose has her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth hanging open while Bella is licking and sucking her clit. I have a hard time focusing on anything, I can barely even think.

I decide to just go for it, and grab another condom. Bella looks up again, nods at the obvious question I'm asking her and goes back to what she was doing.


	32. Chapter 32

**32. BPOV**

As Edward slides into me from behind, I let out a loud moan against Rose's clit, which makes her moan loudly and lift her hips against my mouth. Her hands are gripping the pillow, her moans and sighs making me wet enough for Edward to slide in without any problem at all.

While Edward's thrusting in and out I have a hard time focusing on Rose but I try anyway. I lick and suck at her clit while pushing two fingers in and out of her.

On one hand it feels a little bit weird to do this to another woman, but I find that I really like pleasuring her. When I curl my fingers inside of her she comes with a scream. I keep on licking and sucking, knowing I like it because it prolongs my orgasm. Apparently it's the same for Rose since she doesn't push me away but keeps on squealing and moaning. I feel her tighten again around my fingers, and I can't help but feel proud.

When Edward touches my clit, I come again myself, shortly followed by him. Together we collapse in a pile of sweaty, naked bodies.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to all who reviewed. And I really couldn't have done this without surething302, she's the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>33. BPOV<strong>

I expect the next morning to be awkward, but when I wake up Rose has left the house already, and Edward's still sleeping next to me. I don't know where Rose went seeing as it is a Sunday. Maybe she had a meeting with classmates or something.

I close my eyes and fall back asleep. The next thing I know is opening my eyes, staring right into Edward's green ones. I can't look away, and I'm not sure I want to.

We're lying like that for a little while, when he finally breaks the silence.

"Breakfast?" He asks. I nod, and we get out of bed. I have my back to him while I quickly grab my pair of shorts and top, which are lying on the floor on my side of the bed. When I turn around I see he has put his boxers and shirt on. We smile a little awkwardly before going to the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

**So, update #2 for today. I have a job interview tomorrow (yay me!) so I don't know when and if I'll update tomorrow. For sure one in the morning, not sure about the second one but I'll do my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>34. EPOV<strong>

Things are awkward between us while we get breakfast ready. I'm doing the bacon and eggs while she's putting batter in the waffle iron. I knew this was going to happen, but it sucks anyway. I decide to talk about it.

"Hey, let's not make this awkward okay?" She looks up at me, obviously unsure but she tries to hide it by raising her eyebrow.

"You had fun last night, didn't you?" She nods and smiles. "Well good, let's keep in fun and not awkward then. I must say I really enjoyed myself last night!" That makes her grin, and I wink at her.

There, awkwardness gone.


	35. Chapter 35

**35.** **BPOV**

It is three hours later, and Edward and I have been chatting comfortably while drinking coffee and wearing our comfortable clothes. After breakfast we both took a shower and – in my case – put on pajamas and just started talking and we haven't stopped since. I love this.

I learned that his middle name is Anthony, that he is twenty-two years old and that he has an older brother, Emmett, and a younger sister, Alice. I learned that he is very close to his family, and that it's hard for him to be away from them. They are still in Chicago, where he's from, while he and Rose moved to Seattle to go to college. In return, I tell him about small-town life in Forks with a dad that's the Police chief. We laugh about stories we tell each other from our youth, and with each story I feel myself fall a little more.

He's just too perfect.


	36. Chapter 36

**36. EPOV**

The longer I spend talking to Bella, the more she intrigues me. She is a quiet and shy person she says, yet the confidence and the boldness contradict that. She loves reading and writing, and has a dream of one day being a writer which I really admire.

I find it easy to talk to her, the stories that are usually embarrassing as hell flow out of both of us and we laugh about them and move on. Not once do I feel like I should be ashamed of my high school moments.

That's how Rose finds us, laughing our asses off on the couch. She looks at us, smiles in a really weird way and then joins us.

I wonder what's going through her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**Although I'm pretty sure she was already planning on doing so, I offered to update again if CaraNo updated River again tonight. If you're not reading that story, go run and do that!  
>For the people who want to know: the next chapter to be written is 71. Why am I not updating more? Because in the mean time I started working on another drabble as well which will slow down writing for The Roommate. I need the chapters I am ahead to be able to keep updating! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>37. RPOV<strong>

I sit down with Edward and Bella, who are looking awfully cozy together on the couch. When I came in they were leaning towards each other, legs entangled and goofy smiles on their faces.

They're _so_ falling for each other. I'm happy for them, knowing they'll be great for each other. From what I know of Bella's character, she'll fit perfectly with Edward.

I also know Edward, and I know there's little chance he'll pick up on Bella's feelings or respond to them if he does out of fear of hurting me. I'll have to make sure when that time comes that they'll know about my own life.

But for now, I'll stay out of their way with my business.

"So, Bella," I say. "Why were you looking for housing anyhow? I assume you were living _somewhere _before."


	38. Chapter 38

**Because CaraNo is one of the best. Fact ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>38.<strong> **BPOV**

I blush at such a normal question. We were intimate last night and now she's asking these basic questions.

During the past weeks I've been living here none of us have been around a lot during the day and night. I met up with Angela a lot to work on our group project while Edward and Rose were doing their own stuff. So we haven't had a lot of time to actually get to know each other.

"Bree Tanner and I have been friends since our first year in High School," I tell them. "There was no question of us living together; we were best friends going to the same school. We were inseparable for years, always doing everything together. If you saw me, you'd know she was around too."

"Right, Edward and I were like that too," Rose says. I nod and continue.

"Three months ago, Bree and I went out to that new club downtown, New Moon. There she met Riley, and within two weeks I didn't see Bree anymore. She was always out with him. And then one day, I came home to them making out on our couch. That surprised me, since I hadn't seen Bree around at all. When I cleared my throat, they jumped apart. Bree asked if she could talk to me, which made me nervous. Then she told me she and Riley had decided that I was to leave the house so they could live together."


	39. Chapter 39

**Welcome, all new readers sent over by CaraNo! Enjoy the ride, I'd say! Oh and I can't reply to reviews for some reason, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>39. BPOV<strong>

Both Rose and Edward look at me with pity on their faces.

"It sounds like she screwed you over, honey. Have you tried talking to her about it?" Rose asks, her hand on one of my legs, softly stroking it to offer me comfort.

Little does she know that it also affects me in other ways.

"I tried," I answer. "She wouldn't listen to me at all. I hope Riley won't hurt her, because I'm afraid I won't be there for her when she needs me. She kicked me out of her life, which hurts a lot. I never expected any of this to happen."

Edward leans in and wraps his arms around me while Rose is still stroking my leg. I close my eyes and enjoy the comfort these two amazing people offer me.


	40. Chapter 40

**In honor of my new readers and CaraNo's request (that got mentioned a lot) ****I'm updating this one now!**

* * *

><p><strong>40. BPOV<strong>

I'm getting ready to take a shower. It's Monday, and classes don't start until one so I slept in and ate breakfast without hurrying up. I quickly grab my towels and look in the hallway, which is empty. It feels silly to do this, since both Rose and Edward have already seen me naked, but this is different.

I think.

I get into the shower, enjoying the hot water on my skin. I'm just about to grab shampoo to wash my hair when I feel hands on my body. They start around my waist before moving up to my breasts. Fingers pinch my nipples, making me moan.

"You like this, huh?" Rose whispers in my ear. A moan is the answer when fingers touch my clit.


	41. Chapter 41

**Some of you made me laugh with your reviews. Especially the last one "Back off Rose!". Thanks, all :) And for those worried: look at how the story is listed.**

* * *

><p><strong>41. BPOV <strong>

I feel Rose's soft hands on my skin, easily finding sensitive spots on my body that get me going. Her lips are on my neck, sucking softly while her right hand slides down between my legs.

"Do you want me to wash your hair?" She asks, her breathing a little harsh like she's just run a mile.

I can only nod against her, my legs weak from her touches. I feel her hands on my hair, something that's always relaxed me. She seems to notice it, and uses it against me. After rinsing my hair, she kneels down before me. She's sweet and checks with me first though.

"Is this okay?" She asks, and after only a second hesitation I nod again.

I moan loudly as I feel her mouth on my pussy. Her tongue against my clit, her hands keeping my thighs apart while she sighs and moans against me.

It doesn't take long for me to come. I shake and moan while she keeps going until I push her away.

When she stands back up, she kisses me. Normally I wouldn't like my own taste, but I'm turned on enough that I don't mind.


	42. Chapter 42

**And because I don't want to leave you hanging, here's the last one with just Rose/Bella. Also, I'm almost done writing this story! Yay!**

* * *

><p><strong>42. BPOV <strong>

While Rose is kissing me, I back her up against the wall. She laughs when her body hits the cold tiles. I smile at her while I go down on my knees, wanting to reciprocate.

Rose smiles and shakes her head.

"No, Bella. I wanted this to be about you. Really," She grins at my disbelieving expression.

She leans in and whispers in my ear. "I know you'll get me off some other time, maybe with a little help from a vibrating friend?"

I gulp. The thought of that is just… so hot. I clench my thighs together, still aroused enough to want more.

"We need to get out of the shower now," Rose says. "We'll both be late if we stay in much longer."

I don't like it, but leave the shower after Rose anyway. I'm a little bit disappointed, but I get over it quickly at the thoughts of something more.


	43. Chapter 43

**43.** **BPOV**

Later that day, after dinner time when both Rose and I are in our pajamas and drinking hot chocolate while Edward is out with his friends Garrett and Peter, I finally ask the question that I've wanted to ask since I found out Rose was bi.

"When and how did you figure out you liked both girls and boys?"

Rose smiles sadly and avoids looking at me. I hate that I made her uncomfortable, and I'm about to tell her that she won't have to answer when she does.

"You know that age when boys suddenly aren't stupid anymore? When they're suddenly cute and you want to kiss them and do other stuff with them?" I nod. "Well, when all of my friends reached that age, I found myself looking at both boys and girls that way. I would check out girls' bodies, not just to compare myself to them but also in a sexual way. During PE showers I'd wonder how a female body would feel against mine. But I had the same thing with boys. I figured it was normal for the longest time, just a little bit curiosity, until I told my best friend, Tanya."


	44. Chapter 44

**Funny how everyone things Tanya is the bad guy in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>44. BPOV<strong>

I feel goose bumps on my skin as she says the name. I get the feeling I won't like this part of the story.

"Tanya herself is a lesbian and actually told me about me being bisexual. I accepted it immediately, I wasn't ashamed of it. I tried things with her too, kissing, touching, you know," Rose grimaces. "The stuff all teenagers do to try out what they like and what others could possibly like."

I nod, understanding what she means. Although I was never the one to experiment, I did go through that phase with Tyler Crowley when I was sixteen.

"I didn't know that not all people like gay couples," Rose tells me. "I accepted it and Tanya did too, as did her parents. It wasn't until I introduced Tanya to my parents as my girlfriend instead of my best friend that I learned otherwise."

She stops talking for a minute.

"What happened?" I ask her.

Rose looks up, catching my eye. Her eyes are sad, and I almost feel guilty again for asking her questions that are causing her pain.

"It was the last time I ever spoke to them."


	45. Chapter 45

**45. BPOV**

I'm shocked.

"They never spoke to you again? Why?" I can't hide the surprise, and I don't want to. I can't imagine having my parents kick me out of their lives for something as silly as sexual preference. Although I'm not close with my parents, I know they'd accept me for who I am and just want me to be happy.

"My parents were the typical perfect family. They had a daughter and a son, both smart and beautiful. They're both successful lawyers, live in a suburb… You know the picture. And a daughter who prefers women over men just doesn't fit that picture. They told me to grab my stuff and get out before Jasper would catch my illness."

I gasp. I see tears in Rose's eyes, and realize this is still causing her a lot of pain. I crawl over and put my arms around her. Like she comforted me when I talked about Bree, I will now be here for her.


	46. Chapter 46

**So many of you feel sorry for Rose. I do, too. There are too many narrow-minded parents in this world. Isn't the most important thing for your child to be happy?**

* * *

><p><strong>46. BPOV<strong>

"So what happened?" I can't help but ask.

Rose sighs. "I moved in with Edward and his parents, who welcomed me with open arms and accepted me for who I am. Esme and Carlisle are the two most amazing people I know, they took me in and took care of me until I was eighteen. I lived with them for over a year and a half before moving into this apartment with Edward. They treat me like I'm their daughter, and it's really sweet and all. But…" She stops talking.

"It's not the same," I finish for her.

She nods. "They feel like family, but they're not. I really miss Jasper. Before my parents kicked me out, we were really close. He wasn't home when my parents kicked me out, and I was never allowed to say goodbye to him. My parents told me he wouldn't want to talk to me anyway."

"Have you tried?" I ask.

"No… Do you think I should?"

I smile. "I think it's worth a try. If he's like your parents, he won't want to talk to you. If he's more like you, he's probably missed you since the day you left. You'll never know if you don't try to find out."


	47. Chapter 47

**47. EPOV**

When I come home from class, I find Rose and Bella on the couch together, snuggling up underneath a blanket and watching a movie while munching on popcorn. I smile, but can't help but feel a little jealous.

That reminds me. We still haven't talked any of this out. And while I know I'm starting to feel more than just lust for Bella, we really need to talk.

Both look up when they hear me enter the room. Bella's instant smile warms my heart, but it also scares me. What's going to happen to my friendship with Rose? I love her, although just in a good friendship kind of way. I don't want to lose her or cause drama just because I'd like to pair off with Bella.


	48. Chapter 48

**Since most of you want to know how the talk goes... here it is :) **

* * *

><p><strong>48. EPOV<strong>

I sit down with a sigh, though I try to smile at both when I see their frowns. I think I'm failing.

Rose puts the movie on pause – one quick look at the screen tells me they're watching Notting Hill – and they look at each other.

I can't help but wonder if they have talked about this without me?

"I guess it's time to talk huh?" Rose says bluntly. Bella cringes a little while I nod.

"So I guess I'll just say it. I'm in this for fun, I honestly don't want to do this relationship where the three of us get married and have babies and all that. Although I respect the people who do, I also know you," she points at me, "and you," she points at Bella, "are perfect for each other and in the end you two should get married and have babies and all that. So… let's not take this too seriously and just have fun, alright?"

Bella and I look at each other and smile at each other.

"I guess that sounds okay," I say. Bella nods and blushes.

"Good! Now, let's go out tonight and have some of that fun!" Rose suggests.

Sounds like a plan to me. Dancing with two crazy hot girls who are both with me? Hell yeah, that's my idea of fun.


	49. Chapter 49

**49. RPOV**

I drag Bella into my room so I can get her ready to go clubbing. I know she has nice clothes, but they're not _hot_ and tonight both she and I will go for hot.

"Since we're going dancing I'm not going to put you in high heels," I tell Bella, who is looking with wide eyes at my walk-in closet.

"How can you afford all these clothes?" She asks, gasping when she sees the price tag on one of the dresses.

"Edward's parents are filthy rich, and they give us both an allowance each month that could feed a family of seven," I grin. "Ah! Got it!"

I hand Bella a red dress, that looks very modest but I know better. It's really tight and has no back, having ties around the neck. I also know that wearing underwear with this dress is impossible or you'll see panty lines, which is exactly what fits with my plan.

This is going to be fun.


	50. Chapter 50

**50. BPOV**

When Rose hands me my dress, my first thought is 'that isn't so bad'. I thought she was going to make me show a lot of skin.

I was wrong. Sure, my entire front is covered but my back is not and the dress is so tight that I can't wear panties since I hate panty lines. Not even a thong will help me out here.

When I see Rose's evil grin, I'm pretty sure she has a plan. I gulp, nervous but excited since so far Rose has never done anything to hurt me and I trust her that she won't start today.

"Here are your boots," she says, handing me a pair of really high leather boots with only a low heel. I'm happy I don't have to wear high ones, I can sort-of walk on them for short periods of time but dancing in high heels is just killing for my feet. I want to have fun, not be tortured.


	51. Chapter 51

**51. RPOV**

Bella obviously needs help with putting on her tight dress. I grin at her clumsiness, it's so cute. It's also very typical Bella from what I've seen of her. The girl can barely walk straight without bumping into furniture. Luckily she doesn't bruise fast.

"Need help?" I offer.

"Yes please," she huffs.

While I help her put on her dress I stare at her tits. She has great tits, there's no reason not to stare. When I see her look at me through her lashes, I smile and wink at her. Then I very purposely grope her tits, pinching her nipple and giving her a deep kiss. She's the one to pull away first. When she turns around, I smack her hot little ass. That just makes her laugh. When her dress is on properly I give her another kiss and get ready myself.


	52. Chapter 52

**Here it is, CaraNo... As you wish. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>52. EPOV<strong>

When Rose and Bella come out into the living room two things happen to me. My mouth drops open and my cock gets hard instantly.

Holy fucking shit.

They're dressed like sin and all things good in the world. Tight dresses, high boots and sexy, pouty lips that will make all men go nuts. Bella is in red and Rose is in black, but they both look equally hot.

Then I notice Bella's flushed cheeks and half closed eyes. She's turned on as fuck! Looking better, I can see the way she moves her thighs together to get friction, her lips are parted and her nipples are hard.

I smile. Rose must've done something good to her to get her this turned on already. And the night hasn't even started yet.

I'm a lucky man.


	53. Chapter 53

**When you make a promise, you gotta keep it... Enjoy! And kudos to MillieD who knew what was going to happen! Great minds think alike :)**

* * *

><p><strong>53. EPOV<strong>

We're sitting in the limo we rented and we're on our way to the club Rose picked out when I really can't stand it anymore. The black screen between the driver and us is up, giving us the privacy we need. Bella's squirming is getting too much for me. She's sitting in the middle with Rose on her left and me on her right even though there's enough space to not be this close together.

But we are. And I decide to use it when I push apart Bella's legs and put my hand underneath her dress. She gasps at my sudden move, not expecting me to do this but I am and I love it when she moans as my thumb finds her clit while I push two fingers into her.

When Rose starts kissing Bella, I feel her start trembling and not long after she comes all over my fingers.

I lick my fingers while both women stare, entranced. Just when I'm about to comment, the driver lets us know we arrived at our destination.


	54. Chapter 54

**This one is for CaraNo... :) **

**54. EPOV**

I really am a lucky man.

I have Bella grinding her ass into my crotch area while Rose has a thigh between Bella's. We're all sort of grinding together, some kind of foreplay like moves that really make me want to bend either of the girls over and just fuck them right here on the dance floor.

Bella's hand moves to my thigh, squeezing it which surprisingly makes my cock even harder. Being the tallest of us, I can see exactly what's going on. Rose hasn't just got her thigh there, she's pushing it up against Bella.

That explains Bella's need for support. She's getting the friction she needs. She leans her head back against my shoulder, giving me room to kiss her neck. I suck on her earlobe which is something I know she likes and I hear her moan in my ear.

I look at Rose and see her looking at my face while I start sucking on Bella's neck on purpose to give her a hickey while wrapping my arms around her. Rose winks at me when she sees it, Bella just groans as she shudders and obviously comes in my arms. She's lucky tonight too.


	55. Chapter 55

**And this one is to celebrate me being finished writing this story! Yay! There will be exactly 100 drabbles.**

**55. BPOV**

I'm so horny, I can't believe it. Edward made me come in the limo while Rose just made me come on the dance floor and I still haven't had enough.

It might be the lack of cock in my pussy that's causing this problem. We'll have to take care of that when we get home later on. In the mean time, I have two other people to take care of.

I've seen the rest of the club staring at us, or at least glance at us and wonder what the hell we're doing. I came very close to tell them to fuck off and leave us alone. Instead, I choose to focus on the two people I have with me, which are both still very turned on.

I turn around with my back to Rose and put my thigh between Edward's. This way he can grind his cock into my belly while I'm fingering Rose. Because my back is against her, no one can really see what my hand is doing underneath her little black dress.

It doesn't take long for her to come while moaning in my ear and I feel proud for learning how to get her off.


	56. Chapter 56

**CaraNo is one persuasive woman :) But you gotta love her and her stories! If you haven't read them yet, don't walk but run and go read them!**

* * *

><p><strong>56. BPOV<strong>

It's time to get Edward off. Poor guy has had to wait the longest out of us, so he deserves some special attention. For a minute I contemplate a fuck in the bathroom but that's just nasty and the thrill of making him come here in public is a real turn on.

When I try to lead him off the dance floor, he shakes his head. I frown at that and lean in to hear what he's saying.

"Not here. I don't like the idea of coming in my pants. I'll wait." Even when I pout, he shakes his head.

Meh. He spoiled my fun.

We go back to dancing – though less close now – and still have a good night. And after we get home, Rose and I make sure Edward had his fun too.


	57. Chapter 57

**Updates are gonna slow down since I need time to write my new drabble fic and get ahead with that one :) Don't wanna be done with posting this one before that one is further ahead than it is now!**

* * *

><p><strong>57. BPOV <strong>

I'm resting my head against Edward's shoulder while his fingers play my body like a music instrument that he knows exactly how to play.

I feel him reach around me to the body wash I brought with me into the shower. I hear the squirting sound that tells me he's getting some of it on his hands. Soon enough his hands are on my body, washing me carefully, slowly and almost lovingly. He leans in and kisses me while keeping his touches strictly non-sexual.

I'm disappointed since it doesn't look like this will turn into the shower sex I've been waiting for, but then his hands move back to my breasts, squeezing and massaging them.

"Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you from behind?" His rough voice says in my ear.

"Yes please," I answer in a breathy moan.


	58. Chapter 58

**The Roommate won Best Slash Drabble and Best Rosalie in the Short 'n Sweet awards! Thanks to all who voted :)**

* * *

><p><strong>58. BPOV <strong>

I feel his hard cock against my ass, making me squirm against it. I want it so bad, either in my mouth or in my pussy; I'm not picky at all.

He decides for me.

"Put your hands against the wall," he commands. I do ask he asks, while he puts my hips in the position he wants me to be. Then he slides inside in one thrust.

Both of us groan loudly.

"Where's Rose?" I ask, not wanting to make her jealous should she hear the sounds we're making.

"Not home," he answers while thrusting in and out. Each thrust makes his cock rub against my spot, and it doesn't take long for me to come.

"Fuck, Bella, you're killing me!" Edward groans before coming inside of me.

We laugh and kiss before getting out of the shower and toweling ourselves dry. Shower sex seems to become a trend here. I like it.


	59. Chapter 59

**As per our deal, CaraNo ;-) Couple of drama-filled chapters coming up, but this is pretty much the only drama you'll find in this fic, so hang on.**

* * *

><p><strong>59. BPOV<strong>

It's time for Rose to contact her brother, Jasper. I can see that she's really nervous. She messaged him on Facebook a week ago, asking if they could talk and he replied that they could call today. The message was short and actually kind of rude so Rose feared the worst. Her parents might have brainwashed her brother, or that's what Edward thinks.

We're sitting on each side of her, trying to support her while she picks up the phone with a shaking hand. She starts dialing the number, but puts the phone back down.

"I can't," she says, her voice shaking. "I'm scared."

I pull her in for a hug. "It's okay to be scared sweetie. But just do it, try to be strong and who knows, maybe this is your chance to get back contact with you and your family."

Rose nods, takes a deep breath and picks up the phone again.

"Do you want privacy?" Edward asks her. She shakes her head and finally puts the phone next to her ear.


	60. Chapter 60

**Updating can't go slow when making a deal with CaraNo... :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>60. RPOV<strong>

I've never been this nervous in my life. Even when introducing Tanya to my parents my nerves weren't this bad. I guess that's because back then I was still counting on the fact that they'd accept me.

_Please, God. Let Jasper accept me the way I am. I know I don't pray a lot, but I need this. Please._

Finally, someone picks up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" I recognize my brother's voice, making tears fall on my cheeks.

"Hey Jazz," I say, calling him by his old nickname and praying he won't mind, praying he'll want to be part of my life again.

"Rosie," He replies, his voice cracking. "Rosie, I'm so glad you called."


	61. Chapter 61

**Double update to make up for the River chapter I missed while I was asleep :)**

* * *

><p><strong>61. RPOV<strong>

For a moment, we're both silent. I can hear from his sniffles that he's crying too.

"H-How are you?" He asks after a while.

"Good," is all I can say. We're silent again. I hear him take a deep breath.

"Rose, why … Why did you leave? Why did you go and never said goodbye to me?"

I'm confused. "What?"

"You left, packed up all your stuff and I never heard from you again! Why?"

_Oh no._

"Jazz… I didn't want to leave. Mom and Dad kicked me out," I tell him. I feel rage and sadness at once. My parents lied to my big brother and made him think I never wanted to speak to him again.

"What? Why?" His voice changes from sadness to surprise and anger.

"Because I took Tanya home and introduced her as my girlfriend."


	62. Chapter 62

**62. BPOV**

The conversation between Rose and Jasper doesn't last more than ten minutes, but a lot has been said and a lot has to be thought about.

Jasper never responded the way Rose expected he would. He was sweet and understanding which made Rose cry for all the years she lost by not contacting him. In the end, they agreed to meet up this upcoming Saturday.

All in all it's good news. In the mean time, life goes on. Rose is more often gone than home and I often wonder where she's going and what she's doing. But she's not really my girlfriend or anything so I feel like I have no right to ask her where she's going. If we were just friends, I probably would've but we're more. Yet we're not.

It's awkward and I can't get past it.


	63. Chapter 63

**I bet you all will like this one!**

* * *

><p><strong>63. EPOV<strong>

Rose has been gone a lot and in the mean time Bella and I have been getting to know each other better and better. There is nothing we can't discuss, no topic that we have to avoid out of fear that we'll offend the other. We're very comfortable with each other, always touching in some way. When we're eating dinner our feet are entangled, when we're watching a movie her head is often in my lap and since Rose hasn't been sleeping at home a lot either we even sleep in the same bed when she's gone.

We're becoming like a couple, and I have to say I like it. I like Bella as so much more than just a friend or a fuck buddy. She's someone I feel safe with, and comfortable and happy. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her this way.

Not that I will tell her that. It is way too soon for talks like this.


	64. Chapter 64

**64. BPOV**

"Oh, yes… fuck yes, just like that," I moan while Edward licks and sucks my clit. He has mastered cunningulus and it has brought me up to heaven many times already.

The best part is that this is my wake up call. I woke up with his face between my legs with his eyes on my face while pleasuring me and _God_ _it__feels__so__good._

I don't hold back my sounds, knowing Rose isn't home anyway so we don't have to keep quiet. It's not that we're hiding or anything, but she hasn't really been around so she doesn't know yet either.

"Oh, fuck! OH, ungh, yes… fuck, I'm gonna come," I manage to pant right before I do. Edward keeps going until I can't handle it anymore.

When I'm back on earth I smile at him.

"What a nice wake up," I tell him.

"Yes it is," says a voice, coming from the doorway.


	65. Chapter 65

**65. EPOV**

_Shit._

I didn't count on Rose being home for another two hours, seeing as it's 7 am and she usually arrives home right after we leave for our own classes. I personally think she's been avoiding us, but Bella thinks she's just living her own life and we should focus on ours.

I really like it when she says 'our lives'. It gives me hope.

"Hi, Rose," Bella says weakly.

I look at Rose, standing in the doorway smiling at us. That woman really confuses me.

"So, are you two a couple yet?" She asks. I blink, stunned while Bella next to me turns red.

"No…" I don't even bother answering seeing as Bella manages just fine on her own.

"Ugh, you two are idiots. Get together already, it's obvious that you're in love with each other. Why bother hiding it?"

"But-" Bella starts, but Rose interrupts.

"No buts. If you're wondering about me, I'm fine." She winks. "I'm actually kind of taken myself at the moment."

"Oh wow," I manage to say.

"Yup. Now ask her, Edward. I'm going to take a shower before class. See ya!"


	66. Chapter 66

**66. BPOV**

After Rose leaves, Edward asks me to be his girlfriend and of course I say yes. I mean, how can I not? I'd be a fool to say no to such a perfect guy.

That doesn't mean Rose will be out of the picture. I'm going to corner her and interrogate her.

I catch her in the shower. She's left the shower door unlocked, which is a habit for the three of us in case another person wants to join in.

I'd like to but I won't anymore. I'm now a girlfriend, someone in a relationship. That means no more pairing off with Rose. It wouldn't be fair to Edward.

Anyhow, I enter the bathroom and lock the door. Rose hears it and pokes her head out of the shower.

"Oh, hey Bella. Are you gonna join in?"

I shake my head which makes Rose shrug and go back to showering.

"So, you're taken now huh?"


	67. Chapter 67

**Seems like the group is divided. Interesting! The fun isn't over yet though :) **

* * *

><p><strong>67. RPOV<strong>

As soon as I figured out Bella was in the bathroom but wasn't going to join in I knew she was going to ask questions. And while I wasn't planning on telling her at first, the tone of her voice makes me change my mind. She's slightly jealous. I know her well enough that she would never cheat on Edward, not even with me, so I feel flattered that she still feels that bit of possessiveness that usually comes along with caring about someone in more than a friendship way.

I decide not to call her out on her jealousy. Instead, I simply answer her question.

"Yeah, I think I sort of am. It's really casual, and she's bisexual like me so maybe we can have some fun with another man together."

"Then why didn't you just stick with us?" Bella sounds confused.

"Because you two are meant to be a couple, silly. Me being with you guys just slowed you down. It was fun while it lasted." I sigh wistfully.

"Oh."


	68. Chapter 68

**A bit later than usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>68. BPOV<strong>

I'm wearing tight jeans and a low-cut black top that Edward really likes. He showed that to me by putting my hand on his rock hard erection the minute he saw me. Unfortunately there was no time to take care of that since our cab was here to take us to the club we we're meeting Rose, her girl (I didn't call that girl girlfriend because Rose said it was casual) and Edward's friends Garrett and Peter and a classmate of mine, Kate.

I'm curious about Rose's girl, but not nervous. I have Edward, which I'm sure she'll be jealous of. Rose is a great woman but I still prefer cock over pussy.

When the cab arrives, I take a deep breath before exiting and following Edward into the club.


	69. Chapter 69

**Sorry for the lack of updates. I fail. Nothing else to say.**

* * *

><p><strong>69. BPOV<strong>

When we arrive at the club, Edward steers me to the right. There I see Rose sitting with a couple of people I don't know.

The first thing I notice is the pale blonde female next to Rose. Her hair is lighter, as are her eyes. Rose's eyes are a beautiful color of blue but this girl's eyes are icy blue. They're beautiful, and I understand why Rose was interested in her. I'm stunned.

I'm surprised when she stands up though. She can't be taller than five feet, shorter than I am. I didn't expect that at all.

"Edward, Bella, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, these are Bella and Edward," Rose introduces us.

Then Edward introduces me to Garrett and Peter, two fine looking young men before Kate arrives. After everyone knows everyone, we just sit down and have a great time. We dance, we drink and we're all having fun until we catch Garrett and Kate making out in a corner near the toilets. We all decide to go home after that.


	70. Chapter 70

**70. BPOV**

Edward and I are in my bed together, simply cuddling. We're too tired for sex, but we're both still too awake to actually go to sleep. We're spooning, simply being until I can't hold back my thoughts anymore.

"I'm worried," I admit to him.

"Why?" He asks.

"I saw how Charlotte and Peter looked at each other. Peter looked as if he found his reason to live, and Charlotte was completely charmed by him. I think Rose is going to get her heart broken."

I hear Edward laugh softly. "Rose will be fine. She's tough, and didn't she say it was casual?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I just don't want to see Rose get hurt you know?"

Edward kisses the back of my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. "She'll be fine."

I'm drifting off to sleep when Edwards speaks again. "Don't forget, my brother Emmett will visit next week. He can sleep in my room, you okay with me being here?"

I giggle. "I'm more than fine with that."


	71. Chapter 71

**I do like bribing CaraNo :)**

* * *

><p><strong>71. BPOV<strong>

Rose is quiet this morning while we're eating breakfast, and when I ask her why, I get a smile.

"Charlotte and Peter really hit it off. They really like each other and are now dating. I'm happy for them but also a bit disappointed." She sighs. "Now I'm alone again."

I grab her hand and squeeze it. "You're never alone, remember? You have Edward and me and we'll always be here for you!"

"I know honey, but that's not what I meant. You two are a couple now, and I want that for myself. I want to have a person to come home to and cuddle with while watching a movie. I know I can do that with you two too but it's not the same."

I smile sadly. "I understand. I'm sorry sweetie."

I give her a tight hug and wish I could magically make a partner appear for her. Unfortunately life doesn't go that way.


	72. Chapter 72

**I know some of you will be unhappy with the next 10 drabbles while others will love it. Your pick whether you choose to miss out on the next 10 or not :)**

* * *

><p><strong>72. EPOV<strong>

I see the way Bella looks at Rose. I know how she feels – we never really got together again with the three of us and it was amazing the first time. I can see Bella would want to do that one more time, sort of as a goodbye to a threesome that was better than ever imagined. I also know my girl very well and I know she'll never initiate it, never ask for it or never even mention it unless I convince her that it's alright, that I want it too.

So I do just that. I sit Bella down after Monday with just the two of us and I manage to convince her it's okay and that I want it too. I can see the anticipation on her face and I can't help but smile.

I happen to know Rose will be home soon. We're in for a fun night.


	73. Chapter 73

**Oops, scared some of you. No worries, only fun times ahead.**

* * *

><p><strong>73. BPOV<strong>

I'm nervous. Although Edward managed to convince me he really wouldn't mind sharing me with Rose for one more night, I still don't trust things to not get messy. To be honest, I'm scared to death that they will. Actual feelings are involved now with Edward and me and I can't stand the thought of losing that just because of a simple desire.

Also, I don't know what Rose will say.

When the front door opens, I take a deep breath and try to relax. Then, as Edward instructed, I stand up and walk over to greet her.

"How was your day?" I ask her softly while she's taking off her coat.

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "It was okay."

I step forward and hug her. I pull back but don't let go of her. Instead I lean in and kiss her.


	74. Chapter 74

**74. RPOV**

I'm surprised when I feel Bella's lips on mine. I didn't think I'd ever have the feeling of her soft lips on mine again. I know her well enough that this can't have been her idea which means it was Edward's. I feel happy that he missed me too, and happy that he's willing to share his Bella with me.

It doesn't take me long to respond to Bella's lips since I realize this will be our very last time together. After this they will be a couple while I'll be on my own. It makes me sad on one hand, but I'm also looking forward to new adventures with new people.

When I pull away for some air I see Edward has joined us. I'm not surprised to see that he won't let me be alone with Bella, and I'm not disappointed either. I've had many pleasurable nights with Edward and I know he's good at sex.

We move to Bella's bedroom, where I know Edward and Bella have been sleeping for a while.


	75. Chapter 75

**75. EPOV**

While Rose and Bella are kissing each other, I take off my shirt and socks. When that´s done I look back over at the women who are still kissing, but now also grinding into each others´ thighs. It looks so hot and I almost want to sit back and just relax… But I also want to join in.

I decide to join in for now. Then I'll let them have their fun and join back in later. I really do love these two women having fun together. When Bella told me about their shower one night I got so turned on I practically attacked her.

Her story about their escapades makes me think of something I could do for these two.


	76. Chapter 76

**76. EPOV**

When I return with the item I went to look for, Bella is undressed except for her red panties – the lacy ones that I love so much – and Rose is only wearing her bra and panties. I guess there goes my plan for undressing these two. They're way ahead of me.

I sit down on the chair Rose watched me and Bella from during our first time together and just stare. I watch Bella lying on her back, having Rose kiss her lips, her jaw, her neck, her collarbones down to her breasts. When Rose takes a nipple into her mouth Bella moans, which almost makes me growl.

I'm jealous. Sue me. I'm also incredibly turned on and I really really want to join in.

So I do.


	77. Chapter 77

**77. BPOV**

Rose is making me feel amazing, but I miss Edward. That's the sign for me that I'm truly ready to give up this and be exclusive with him. I mean, I already knew I was and although I'm enjoying this it's not the same.

I try to clear my mind, which works when Rose closes her mouth around my nipple and sucks on it. I moan and let myself get lost in the pleasure.

She lets go of my nipple before moving down towards my navel, licking it and then kissing my hipbones. She looks up and I lift my hips so she can remove the red lace panties. When she first saw them she complimented me on my choice.

I gasp at the first touch of her tongue on my clit. It feels good and her fingers feel even better.


	78. Chapter 78

**Sunshine's Path is completed! Sorry for not updating this one last night.**

* * *

><p><strong>78. BPOV<strong>

I'm confused when I hear a buzzing sound, followed by Rose moaning loudly. She stops going down on me, which is also followed by silence.

"Damn it Edward, don't stop now," Rose growls.

"Silence! If you stop, I stop. Now continue!"

Wow. The sound of his harsh, commanding voice causes a rush of arousal and I nearly come when Rose goes back to licking and sucking. Soon enough both Rose and I are moaning. I'm the first one to come, mostly at the thought of the vibrator in Rose's pussy.

As soon as I'm off the edge, the vibrator goes silent again. Rose almost screams in frustration and turns around to glare at Edward.

"What the hell did you stop for?" She snaps.

"Because I'm in charge, now sit down and be quiet or I won't let you come."

I see Rose's eyes go wide, and I'm pretty sure I look the same.

I love my man.


	79. Chapter 79

**79. EPOV**

When I decided to do something completely out of character I had no idea things would go this well. I have two beautiful women at my mercy, listening to my commands and doing whatever I say. All I have to do is stick to my attitude and this could be the best night of my life.

"Turn around," I tell Rose, who lays down next to Bella on Bella's bed. I grab the other rabbit vibrator that's actually close to my size and put it inside Bella.

"Put your hands above your head, and keep them there. If you don't, you won't be allowed to come." I see both women nod at that and put their hands above their heads. This displays their bodies for me, not hiding anything.

I like this a lot.

Then I turn on the vibrators and the moaning begins.


	80. Chapter 80

**As a little cheer up to two amazing people, ttharman and CaraNo, a double update. Hope it helps a little :)**

* * *

><p><strong>80. BPOV<strong>

I've lost count of how many times I've come. Four? Five? More? All I know is that I'm lost in a sea of pleasure, coming over and over again while my body shakes and spasms. I'm covered in a thin layer of sweat, and from the looks of it Rose, who is still next to me in the same position, isn't doing much better.

Of course, we're doing very well. I'm not complaining.

Finally Edward has mercy on me – us – and turns off the vibrators. I pant and gasp for another while, Rose grabbing my hand and squeezing it as hard as possible.

Then I realize my eyes are closed and have been closed for a long time. When I open them I see Edward looking down on us with a smug grin on his face.


	81. Chapter 81

**81. EPOV**

I feel proud and smug that I made these two scream and tremble until they could barely breathe. On the other hand I realize it hasn't really been _my_ job and I decide to actually join in on the pleasure. I would have before but I realized I would come too soon. Now I've had time to calm down and think of football scores and my parents having sex – that killed my rock hard boner for a while until I banned that thought from my mind – so I know I can last longer.

I don't hesitate and slide into Bella. I don't feel sorry for Rose, I know she takes longer to recover from such intense pleasuring for a while and Bella is my girl. I know Rose is okay with it.


	82. Chapter 82

**If you're not reading 'My Beautiful Storm' by troublefollows1017, please do. It's only 2 chapters in but I'm totally in love already! Go read & alert it right now or you'll miss out on a beautiful story!**

**fanfiction . net/s/7601746/2/My _ Beautiful _ Storm**

* * *

><p><strong>82. RPOV<strong>

My bones are mush. I can't move, my whole body is tingling and my thoughts are slow and I feel like I could fall asleep right here. But Edward's thrusting in and out of Bella, both moaning loudly and it's making me hot again, even though I know I can't – and don't want to – come again I still want these two to have as much pleasure as possible. They deserve that, especially during our last time together.

That gives me an idea. I ask Edward if I can direct them into a new position. He accepts and allows me to maneuver them into a position that will benefit us all.


	83. Chapter 83

**This is the picture in my mind that I based this whole fic on... hehe.**

* * *

><p><strong>83. BPOV<strong>

Suddenly I'm being lifted and pushed around and before I know it Edward is on his back on the bed with me on my back on top of him while he's thrusting into me from below. I barely even realized this happened until I feel Rose's mouth on my pussy.

"Oh God!" I cry out, realizing her tongue touches both Edward's cock and my pussy, licking over and over again. Below me Edward is groaning and panting and coming inside of me and I just can't hold back anymore.

I come hard, harder than ever before. Black spots appear in my vision, and then I'm out.


	84. Chapter 84

**84. BPOV**

The next morning I wake up in Edward's arms. I'm not surprised to see that Rose left us and probably went to her own bed to sleep there. As I glance at the alarm clock, I see that I really need to get up soon.

I turn around and start kissing Edward's cheeks and lips and forehead until he wakes up.

"Edward, wake up honey," I whisper. He slowly opens his eyes and when he sees me a smile appears on his face.

"Hi baby," he whispers back and it makes me giggle. He's so cute and he's mine. I feel like the luckiest person in the world.


	85. Chapter 85

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews :) You're the best!**

* * *

><p><strong>85. BPOV<strong>

"Isn't your brother going to arrive today?" I ask him. He nods and looks at the alarm clock. Then he groans and grabs the blankets.

"I don't want to get up," he says. I laugh.

"You have to!"

I move and get out of bed and quicky put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I walk towards the kitchen to start on breakfast while Edward laughs and gets up to take a shower.

In the kitchen I find Rose, sipping her coffee.

"I thought you wouldn't be up for another while," she comments.

"Yeah, but Edward's brother arrives today so we have to pick him up at the airport," I answer.

"Emmett's coming over?" Rose says, surprised.

"Yup." I answer. Then Edward enters the kitchen, giving me a quick kiss and a smack on my ass before getting a cup of coffee.

I laugh and go take a shower.


	86. Chapter 86

**I've considered finishing this story this weekend, but with another week worth of updates, I feel like I shouldn't waste that. Instead, I'll spend that time writing my new fics!**

* * *

><p><strong>86. BPOV<strong>

After a shower, where Edward joined me once again, I get dressed and ready to meet Edward's brother. It'll be his first family member I'll be meeting and I want him to have a good idea of who I am and what kind of relationship Edward and I have.

So I don't dress up. I wear simple jeans and a sweater that I would've worn on any other day. I put my hair up in a ponytail, knowing Edward likes to have my hair out of the way to kiss my neck. He enjoys the goose bumps I get when he does that.

When I emerge from the bedroom I walk into Rose and Edward hugging. I'm surprised by my lack of jealousy, but I know they have just finished a chapter in their lives. From our talks from before I know that Rose and Edward have enjoyed each others' company in bed for over two years.

They release each other, and Edward holds out his hand to me.

"Come on, let's go get my big bully of a brother."


	87. Chapter 87

**Apologies for the lack of updates. My uncle decided to drag me along to a 'concert' so I haven't been around to update. Hope you'll like this one ;-)**

* * *

><p><strong>87. BPOV<strong>

Meeting Emmett is quite uneventful. Edward's big, bulky brother looks threatening until he smiles. Through his smile you can see his friendly and goofy character. Emmett and I hit off immediately, and the entire ride home Emmett is telling me about embarrassing stories Edward himself didn't tell me. We're laughing the whole time, even Edward, and we're all in a good mood when we reach the house.

Rose is there to greet us. I feel my jaw drop open when Emmett sweeps her up and gives her a very tight hug. I look at Edward and see him with the same stunned expression.

"How did your lunch date with Jasper go?" He asks her. She smiles.

"It went well! He brought his wife Alice with him. We talked a lot and caught up on what has happened in our lives. I'm meeting him again this Friday. Wanna come along?"

"Hell yes!" Emmett grins.


	88. Chapter 88

**Some of you were surprised that Rose and Emmett know each other. Remember, Rose lived with them for a while, and Rose and Edward have been best friends for a long time. It would've been unlikely for them not to know each other! With that cleared up, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>88. EPOV<strong>

I don't know what to think. Rose and Emmett have been talking? Well, quite obviously since Emmett knows about Jasper and I haven't told him. I wonder how long they have been talking behind my back. I certainly had no idea they were friends.

And from the way Rose looks at him, I even think they could be more.

"You-you've been talking?" I manage to ask.

Rose rolls her eyes at me. "Duh, obviously!"

Emmett laughs and puts an arm around her shoulder. Bella looks at me again, and I know she's as lost as I am. Though when she looks at my brother and Rose again, I see a small smile appear on her face.

I can't smile though. Rose has been my best friend for so long yet she didn't answer when I asked her about Jasper. She told me she didn't want to talk about it, even after I tried several ways to get it out of her.

I'm more than a little bit hurt.


	89. Chapter 89

**Two things: first my advice is to go back to 88 and read the last 3 lines. They didn't copy the first time *le sigh*.**

**Second: This is my last update until at least Saturday, since I'll fly out to the US this Friday. I still have to do all my packing and arrange a lot of stuff... **

* * *

><p><strong>89. BPOV<strong>

Edward and Emmett are going out for a beer tonight, and I decide to grab this chance to talk to Rose and figure out what the hell is going on with her and Emmett.

I find her on the couch, watching an episode of Glee.

"Hey Rose," I greet her.

"Hey Bell," she answers. By the way she avoids looking at me I know she's trying to hide something. That isn't going to work this time.

"So, what's up with you and Emmett? Edward was pretty upset to find out you two have been talking behind his back."

Rose sighs and looks sad. "I know he's hurt. I would be too. But Edward takes everything very seriously, too seriously sometimes. And I didn't need that on top of my own thoughts that are the same way sometimes. Emmett helps me with that." A smile appears.

"I saw you blushing," I tell her. This actually turns her face red. She turns so she can whisper in my ear.

"Don't tell anyone, but ever since I met Emmett, I've always had a crush on him."


	90. Chapter 90

**So I found 5 minutes of time to update :) A little present from me. Flying out tomorrow, I'll have to be awake for over 27 hrs so don't expect an update until late saturday US time :) **

* * *

><p><strong>90. BPOV<strong>

This doesn't surprise me at all. I saw how she looked at Emmett. I get the feeling this is more than a simple crush though.

"Rose… You really should talk to Edward about this – you're best friends, and he'll want to know!"

She nods. "I know. I just… haven't been ready. I'll tell him later, okay?"

"So, what's going on anyhow? I thought you preferred pussy?" I half-joke. I'm actually really curious.

"I love pussy, but for Emmett Cullen I'll always make an exception. Besides, I know his ultimate fantasy is having two women in his bed. Little does he know his little brother has actually been living that fantasy!" Rose laughs.

"Yeah," I grin back.

I think Emmett and Rose are perfect for each other. Let's hope Edward sees that too.


	91. Chapter 91

**Update! Yay :) **

* * *

><p><strong>91. BPOV<strong>

That evening, I decide to help Rose and Emmett a bit. Edward and I are laying in bed, simply snuggling a bit before we'll fall asleep.

"I think Emmett and Rose would make a good couple," I say softly, stroking his chest with my fingers.

I feel him stiffen below me. "What? Why do you say that?"

I sigh. "I don't know, I think their characters are right for each other. It feels right, I guess."

I look up at his face, and seeing him with his nose scrunched up makes me laugh. "What?"

"Just… the thought that I've had, you know, Rose in my bed… And then she'd be in his…. It's just weird."

I laugh because that's just funny. "Emmett doesn't know about you two or us three, right? And she's had men before, right? So he wouldn't be the first anyway."

"I guess you're right. It's just weird, that's all. Are you saying something's going on between them?"

"No, just that it could happen."


	92. Chapter 92

**For now, just one update a day guys. There's only 9 drabbles left anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>92. EPOV<strong>

And happen, it did. It shouldn't have come as a shock to me after my intuitive woman warned me, but I was still surprised to find Emmett and Rose kissing in the kitchen. Before they noticed me I got the hell out of there, but for a couple of hours after my mind spun on what this would mean for all of us.

My best friend could become my sister in law, which would mean I fucked my sister in law in the past.

Awkward.

On the other hand, my parents know Rose and I know her and we all like each other. I decide to try and not think about it too much and just be happy for them. Because no matter how awkward the situation might be, Bella was right when she said they fit well together.

For now, my focus is on something else. Today we're all meeting Jasper. Emmett, Bella and me got invited to lunch with Rose, Jasper and his wife, Alice.

Let's hope all goes well.


	93. Chapter 93

**93. BPOV**

I don't know who's more nervous, Edward or Rose.

I was right, Rose and Emmett are perfect for each other. He's been here for five days now and already it's clear these two are inseparable. I've been watching them whenever they weren't off to do things with just the two of them and it's almost scary how well they fit together. His light-heartedness and her blunt nature make them fun to be around.

We're now on our way to the restaurant where we're meeting Jasper and Alice. Emmett and I are trying to keep the silence away but neither Edward nor Rose is really responsive. Edward keeps going through his hair with his hand, and Rose is biting her lip constantly.

When they talked two days ago, Rose and Edward agreed to keep their past _endeavors_between the three of us. Edward knew very well that Emmett is protective over people he cares about, and to find out that a friend of his got used – even if she used him back – would really piss him off.

Best to avoid that.


	94. Chapter 94

**94. BPOV**

Lunch goes surprisingly well. The six of us fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Jasper thanks Edward for taking care of his sister when he couldn't, and from that moment on those two talk and catch up.

Turns out Alice and Rose hit off really well too, talking about fashion and shopping experiences. Rose tries to have me join in there too but I prefer to sit back and watch my man have a talk with an old friend.

His hand on my upper thigh doesn't really help with concentration anyway.

The longer we sit there, me watching, the others talking, the more this feels right. I have the feeling Emmett will move soon, possibly to be with the goddess sitting across from me. Alice and Jasper actually live in the area.

I have no doubt there's a bright future ahead of us.


	95. Chapter 95

**You all never fail to make me smile. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>95. BPOV<strong>

We're lying in bed, my head on his chest with his arm around me and our legs entangled, snuggling after a fantastic round of sex when it happens.

"I love you, Bella."

For a second I think I didn't hear him correctly, but when I look up at his face and see the smile there, I know I did.

"I love you too, Edward."

Such a simple little thing to say, but it meant so much to me. I never really felt like I belonged anywhere, not until we got our group of friends together. But that's not the same. I've never felt like I belong with _someone_, I could never see myself spending the rest of my life with anyone, never dreamed of having a future like that.

Until now. And it couldn't be more perfect.


	96. Chapter 96

**If you're not reading it yet, go read Shattered Pieces by kitkat681! It's awesome, addictive and angsty and a great read.**

**Happy Holidays to everyone who's leaving town etc. I will keep up my updating, it's almost done.**

* * *

><p><strong>96. EPOV<strong>

It's been a long time since I've been this nervous. Although Bella and I have been dating for a a couple of months today will be the first time I'll meet her parents.

It's Thanksgiving, and it's been decided that we'll spend today with her parents and Christmas with mine. Bella already met my parents though, and that went perfectly fine. My mom and Bella loved talking about books while she and my dad both loved history. We've had dinner twice with them – both times when they were here to visit Rose and Emmett – and there was never a minute of silence.

She fit in perfectly, and I couldn't love her more. Now all I can do is hope I fit in the same way.


	97. Chapter 97

**97. EPOV**

When Bella's mom opens the door I immediately know which parent Bella takes after. She's the spitting image of her mom, except for her hair. Bella's hair is a darker brown and less curly.

"Bella! Edward! Come on in!" She greets us, giving Bella a quick hug while she enters the house.

Then she looks at me appraisingly, and I almost want to roll my eyes. I don't at this, but I can't stop myself when she calls out to Bella.

"You did good, baby girl. You did good. Wow, what a man!"

Bella simply laughs, grabs my hand and takes me to the living room, where I can see a man with Bella's color hair watching ESPN.


	98. Chapter 98

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>98. EPOV<strong>

"Charlie, come here and meet Edward!"

I look at Bella, feeling more than a little bit panicked at the thought of meeting Bella's dad. She didn't fail to tell me that he's the Chief of Police around here and that he has several guns he shoots with regularly.

When the man stands in front of me it's hard not to feel intimidated. His face is expressionless, his mouth hidden by a mustache so I don't even know if he's smiling or not and his body language isn't very welcoming either.

"Hello, Sir," I try to greet him, holding out my hand. He grips it tightly, obviously trying to intimidate me.

It works.


	99. Chapter 99

**One more chapter and an outtake!**

* * *

><p><strong>99. BPOV<strong>

Thanksgiving weekend is pretty uneventful. Besides the first meeting between my dad and Edward there hasn't really been any awkwardness. Just like I fit in his family, he fits within mine. My mom obviously loves him, and my dad acknowledges him which is basically the same as liking him in Charlie's case.

We're now on our way back home, and I can't help but feel like life is pretty perfect. I have a great relationship with a wonderful man and great friends that all get along well together. With Rose moving in with Emmett soon – they're really serious about each other, and Rose likes Emmett's house better – we'll be actually living together as a couple soon.

I love it. I can't imagine a future without Edward anymore.


	100. Chapter 100

**The last chapter. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>100.<strong> **BPOV**

It is two minutes until the New Year. After spending Christmas at Edward's place, we're now back at our place with our friends to celebrate this day.

We're all in a good mood, and although not all of us have had alcohol we're all goofy and happy.

Then the countdown starts, and Edward takes me in his arms as we all stand up.

At one, Edward kisses me, and keeps kissing me until I'm breathless.

"Marry me!" He says in my ear when he finally lets go of me.

I look up at him, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm serious baby. Marry me?"

With a big smile on my face, I nod and kiss him some more. Then it's my turn to say something in _his_ ear.

"I'm pregnant. Four weeks now," I tell him.

He grins widely in response to that, because even though we've only been together for not that long we've talked about a future and with both of us graduating soon we'll be more than fine for our future together.

I can't wait.


	101. Epilogue

**I have gotten requests for a sequel to this story. I can tell you right now I won't write a sequel. There isn't much more to say, everyone can imagine their HEA. There is some information on their future in this epilogue, which is all you're gonna get.**

**I do, however, have 2 other drabbles in the works. They won't start posting until I'm satisfied with the amount of chapters I'm ahead and like some of you know, I recently moved to the US which is a big adjustment. I'm trying to work on my stories but I'm not in a hurry! I write for pleasure, not because it's my job. If you're curious, put me on author alert ;-)**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. Your thoughts cracked me up and warmed my heart. **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

**BPOV**

"Rose, can we talk?" I ask her, making her look up from the book she's reading.

It's been almost a year since Rose moved out of our house, which she did shortly after New Years when Emmett found a house just three blocks from ours. She's a very proud auntie of my twins, which were born last summer, and Alice and Jaspers' daughter, which was born this fall. Last week she said life was perfect, and I agreed with her.

Last night changed that. I had a dream that confused me, and finally made me ready to talk about the past.

"Sure," Rose answers, making room for me on the couch.

"I had a dream last night, about the past," I tell her.

"Oh? Re-living memories?" She grins. She's amused.

"Not really. It was more confusing than anything. I guess I'm left with questions and I think you're the only one who can answer them."

"Okay?" I love the confusion on her face.

"I guess I'm just wondering… Why did you ask me to become your roommate?"

"You're hot," Rose says. "I knew Edward would fall for you and to be honest, I liked you too from the beginning. I was selfish too, knowing I'd at least try to make a move on you."

"Not that I didn't want any of what we've done with the three of us, but it could've gone terribly wrong, you know. What if you developed feelings? Or me? Or Edward? It's hard to keep sex and feelings apart from each other."

"I know," she replies. "I was prepared for that risk, and obviously you were too."

"I didn't really think about it," I admit. "I was in for the fun. But I have to admit that even after Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, I wasn't entirely sure if I could've let you go."

"But you did!"

"Yeah, during that last time I finally felt ready. I'm not sure what I would've done if we hadn't done that last time though. It scares me to think of what could've gone wrong. Everything was pretty confusing to me for a while." I sigh. "I'm glad nothing went wrong. But it could have ruined a lot for all of us."

"That's true. But as soon as you moved in, I backed off from Edward. I knew you would be enough for him, and he enough for you. I was really just in it for the fun as long as it lasted."

I sigh. "I guess I shouldn't wonder about things that could've been. Things are great now and I should be at peace with that!"

"Yup, you should be." Rose grins at me.

"And I am." Rose smiles at me, and I feel happy we both found our happiness.

"Emmett still doesn't know, right?" I say after a bit of a silence.

"Nope."

"Are you okay with that? You're sure it's the right thing to do?" I ask again.

"Yep."

I nod, and drop the subject. It's not my choice to make, it's Rose's relationship and she decides whether to tell Emmett about our adventures or not. I might not agree with it – I feel like he should know, even if it might mess things up – and I pray to God it never will or it'll cause worse problems.

I suppose Rose's view is, as long as everyone's happy, what's the point in destroying that? And I just have to accept that decision.


	102. Outtake

**Happy New Year everyone! Let 2012 make us happy and keep us healthy and give us everything we wish for! This is a little gift from me, hope you enjoy it! It takes place between the last chapter and the epilgue.**

**Outtake**

"Do we have everything on our list?" Edward asks me, peeking over my shoulder to see the grocery list I have in my hand.

I quickly scan the list and check what's in our cart.

"The only thing missing right now is stuff for dinner tonight," I answer.

"How do you feel about steak?" Edward asks me. I laugh, he's such a man.

I love him so much.

"Steak's fine with me!" Edward grabs the cart and we're about to turn around to go find us some steaks when I hear someone say my name.

"Bella?"

Of course I recognize the voice immediately. Edward feels me tense up next to him and quickly wraps his arm around my waist.

"Bree," I answer her and I'm almost shocked by the coldness of my tone. But seeing as how I feel about her, I shouldn't be that surprised.

"H-How are you?" Bree tries to sound friendly, but I see in her eyes that she's very nervous. Obviously she didn't think she'd ever see me again and now that she has she probably feels like she has to apologize.

Bitch.

I decide to attack her passive aggressively by showing her that I'm happy while she obviously is not. The dark circles under her eyes show me worry and fear and unhappiness.

My happiness is my revenge.

"I couldn't be better. I live in a wonderful house and I'm living with a wonderful man, and I'm pregnant with twins," I say, smiling up at Edward who smiles at me. I squeeze his hand and give him a quick kiss on his cheek. "You kicking me out was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I look back at Bree and I see the guilty look on her face.

"Yeah, about that… I'm-"

I interrupt her. "Don't tell me you're sorry. Apology _not_ accepted." Edward squeezes my hand in support.

She bites her lip, obviously not knowing what to say anymore. This situation has gotten more awkward than I ever imagined.

"So, how are you?" I ask her, knowing I'm probably rubbing salt into the wound.

She sighs. "I'm lonely and broken."

I'm not surprised, but I wait for her to continue. Never mind that we're in the middle of a grocery store. I don't care if other people hear what's wrong with her, she's not a real friend and I doubt she ever has been.

A real friend doesn't kick out their best friend for a boy.

Bree steps a little closer, obviously not wanting other people to hear whatever she has to say.

"Listen," she says softly. "You might not want to hear my apology, but at least hear me out." When I don't interrupt her, she continues. "It didn't take long for me to figure out why Riley wanted you to move out. He couldn't…" She falls silent for a couple of seconds, obviously having a hard time with it. "He couldn't be himself with you around. Riley was… abusive. He…" She gulps, now almost in tears. I immediately regret wanting revenge. "He hit me almost daily, if I didn't cook his meal exactly how he wanted it, if I didn't have the house clean enough, if I didn't satisfy him… He'd hit me."

My heart breaks for her. I would never wish this for my worst enemy.

"I'm sorry," I tell her.

"It took me months to tell anyone. The only person I felt comfortable enough to tell was my father," she continues. I nod and immediately know why. He's like most fathers and probably has done what most fathers would do if they find out their daughter is being abused.

"And now I'm all alone," she says. "I didn't just push you away, I pushed everyone away and I had no one to fall back on."

I don't mean to, but I feel my eyes narrow.

"Are you trying to manipulate me into becoming friends with you again?"

She shakes her head. "Not manipulate. But it'd be nice…"

"I'm sorry Bree, but that isn't going to happen. I just can't trust you anymore, and without trust we can never be friends. You screwed that up all on your own. I'm sorry for what happened to you, no one should ever have to go through that. But we can't be friends."

She looks like she's really going to cry soon.

"Okay. Thank you for listening anyway." With that, she turns around and walks away.

As soon as she's out of sight Edward wraps his arms around me. I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself.

"I'm so proud of you baby," he whispers in my ear. "You stayed so calm, just wow. I don't think I could've done that after what she did to you."

I pull away. "Thanks. Glad that chapter's closed now."

With that, we move on from it and continue to find out steaks for dinner.


End file.
